De cuando Percy tomó represalias
by Escristora
Summary: Después de que Fred y George intentasen encerrarlo en una pirámide, Percy decide que las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos. Está dispuesto a darles una lección que nunca olvidarán.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Los Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Consistía en introducir una frase obligatoria dentro de la historia y, a pesar de que la suerte se puso en mi contra, he conseguido meterla.

Espero que la disfrutéis y que cualquier sugerencia, crítica o felicitación me la dejéis en forma de review.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**De cuando Percy tomó represalias.**

* * *

En una pirámide. ¡Fred y George habían intentado encerrarlo en una pirámide! Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso y Percy estaba furioso. No entendía cómo sus hermanos se habían atrevido a hacer una cosa así. En cuanto su madre se dio cuenta les echó una buena regañina, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a servir de mucho.

Percy bufó, desanimado y abrió un poco más el grifo de la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente consiguiera relajar sus músculos, todavía tensos, y alejar de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido. Él sólo se había apartado un poco de su familia para poder contemplar tranquilamente las magníficas pinturas y los ostentosos acabados del interior de la pirámide, cuando todo se volvió negro.

Se asustó, tenía que reconocerlo. Incluso llegó a pensar que había activado involuntariamente alguna de las trampas que los arquitectos muggles de la época habían instalado para evitar el espolio de los tesoros que guardaban celosamente aquellas majestuosas tumbas. Durante una fracción de segundo, Percy pensó en recurrir a su varita y violar el decreto que prohibía hacer magia a los menores de edad, pero, por suerte, la luz volvió y sus padres con ella. Sólo de pensar que había estado a punto de saltarse la ley y de quedar encerrado para siempre, la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Cuando, media hora después, salió de la ducha, se encontró con que su hermano Charlie estaba esperándolo en la habitación. Ambos compartían el cuarto en aquel hotel, pero Percy creía que se habría ido a dar una vuelta con Bill y el resto de la familia. Sorprendido, le preguntó que qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Estaba preocupado. ¿Estás mejor?—inquirió.

—Sí, claro. No es nada.

—Percy, no deberías dejarte avasallar —dijo Charlie —. Ya es hora de que les demuestres que lo que tú eres capaz.

—Pero eso no sería correcto —replicó —. Yo no soy así y no voy a actuar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Como quieras, Perce. Lo único que te digo es que debes ponerle remedio o las cosas irán a peor. Nunca van a dejar de meterse contigo, tenlo claro. Yo sólo te aconsejo que marques los límites. Que les des a probar su propia medicina —añadió Charlie—. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte?

Percy asintió con una cabezada seca y tragó saliva. Si lo había entendido bien, lo que su hermano estaba proponiéndole era que gastase una broma a los gemelos. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! A él, esa clase de cosas no le gustaban lo más mínimo y, además, todos sabían que era prácticamente imposible burlarse de Fred y George y salir indemne.

Sin embargo, lo que Charlie le había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Él siempre había intentado mostrarse indiferente ante las bromas que sus hermanos hacían contra su persona. Era consciente de que, en varias ocasiones, había perdido los nervios y que eso no había hecho más que aumentar las ganas de los gemelos de divertirse a su costa. Quizás, había llegado la hora de cambiar de estrategia.

Haciendo acopio de valor y dejando de lado todas las reticencias que se le pasaban por la cabeza, Percy le pidió a Charlie que le ayudará a llevar a cabo su venganza. El mayor sonrió y procedió a explicarle lo que había planeado. Percy no puedo más que quitarse el sombrero ante el ingenio de Charlie.

~X~

A la mañana siguiente, Fred despertó tremendamente acalorado y con unos sudores fríos recorriéndole la frente. Aún resonaban los forcejeos de Filch contra su oído o debería precisar, para ser más exactos, gemidos. De repente notó unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Asqueado, buscó a George con la mirada y lo encontró tumbado en la cama de al lado con el rostro deformado por la repulsión. No le hizo falta preguntar nada para saber que su hermano había vivido una experiencia similar a la suya.

Aquello no era normal, se dijo. Puede que algo de lo que habían comido el día anterior les hubiese afectado al cerebro o quizás habían contraído una extraña enfermedad tropical. Sí, seguramente era eso. Nadie en su sano juicio podría tener fantasías eróticas con Filch. Sólo de pensarlo le sobrevenían arcadas.

Media hora más tarde y con varias charlas de por medio, los gemelos bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Aún no habían decidido cuál había sido el desencadenante de aquellos sueños tan perturbadores, pero Molly Weasley había llamado un par de veces a su habitación para recordarles que el resto de la familia estaba esperándoles y ninguno de los dos se encontraba con ánimo de rebatirle nada.

Mientras intentaban desayunar, Fred observó que Charlie los miraba con una expresión demasiado divertida. Enfadado, se dirigió a enfrentarse con su hermano mayor.

—¡Tú sabes algo! –lo acusó Fred

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Te he oído reírte! —insistió indignado.

—¿Habéis dormido bien, Fred? Tenéis mala cara—intervino Percy.

—¿Qué? —dijo Fred—. ¿Tú? ¿Has sido tú? —El joven brujo estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si felicitar a su hermano por la broma o pegarle un puñetazo por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar.

—Fred, no sé a qué te refieres. Por cierto, yo que tú le diría a George que no coma más de esas galletas. He oído que tienen extraños efectos secundarios.

Ante el tono ceremonioso de Percy, Charlie no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por todo el recinto. Fred se dio la vuelta, asustado, a tiempo de ver como su hermano se comía una de las galletas de las que Percy le había hablado. A punto estuvo de saltar encima de George para evitar que se la tragase, pero ya era demasiado tarde, de modo que se giró hacia su hermano y le dijo:

—Bien jugado, Perce. ¿Estamos en paz?

—Me parece adecuado.

—En ese caso, chócala—continuó Fred, mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Todavía no me lo creo. Ha sido brillante—murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Percy miró asombrado como su hermano se reunía con George, seguramente para explicarle que esta noche tampoco sería tranquila. Había esperado una reacción mucho peor cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho y agradecía que no hubiera sido así. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa tregua, ni qué consecuencias tendría. De lo único que estaba seguro es de que iba a poder disfrutar del resto del viaje de una tranquilidad absoluta.

Sólo debía evitar acostumbrarse a ella.


End file.
